The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable computing devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. With the introduction of portable computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, users of such devices may have the ability to capture, store, and share digital content with others. For example, a user of a smartphone may capture photographs and/or videos via a camera of the smartphone, and share the content with users of other devices via a form of electronic communication, such as a text message or email.